ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Living Dummy/Transcript
Outside of Daniel O'Dells' house Daniel O'Dells' house Daniel O'Dells' house - Night * Cameron: Okay, Gang. We know the drill. Let's split up and look for clues. Randy, You and Dooby look for the ventriloquist dummy. * Randy: Oh, No. No, No, No, No, No. If we go near it, It might come alive. * Katherine: (Grabs a Doggy Snack) Would you do it fo a Doggy Snack. * Dooby Dog: Rokay. (Takes a bite of a Doggy Snack) * Randy: Come on, Doob. Let's go find it. * Randy and Dooby walks through the hallway. * Dooby: (Sniffs at Slappy; but is slapped by him; which caused him to whimper) * Randy: Dooby Dog. What's wrong with You? * Dooby Dog: It slapped me. * Randy: Come on, Dude. It's just a ventriloquist dummy. * Slappy the Dummy: Who you calling dummy, dummy? * Randy: Zoinks. It talks. * Slappy the Dummy: I come in peace. * Randy and Dooby Dog: (Screaming) * Slappy the Dummy: You better run, but you can't hide from me. * Dooby Dog runs from Slappy. * Randy: Doob. I think we lost him. * Dooby Dog: A Rope. * Randy: Good work, Pal. * Dooby Dog: (Whimpering) * Randy: Come on, Dooby. I'm right behind you. * Dooby climbs on the rope * Randy: Almost there. * Slappy the Dummy appears and cuts the rope with a scissor which caused Dooby and Randy to fall * Dooby Dog and Randy: (Screaming) * Dooby Dog and Randy land on the floor. * Randy: Like, what happened, Dude. * Slappy the Dummy: (Laughing evily) * Randy: Come on, Dooby Dog. Give him the boost off. * Dooby Dog: Shouldn't we stay 'til is safe? * Randy: Uh-uh. He's a monster. We've gotta stop him. * Slappy the Dummy throws a book at Randy. * Randy: (Feels the pain on his face) You see what I mean. * Slappy the Dummy: Say your prairs, Slaves. (Rolls a bowling ball) * Dooby Dog: (Sees a bowling ball coming; Screaming) * The bowling ball hits him in the head * Randy: Dooby. * Dooby Dog: Randy. * Slappy the Dummy: Gotcha. * Dooby Dog and Randy: (Screaming) * Sasha: What now? * Randy: Like, the thing is alive. * Dooby Dog: Slappy plays tricks on us, and he laughs at us. * Katherine: You know there's no such thing as alive dummies. Everyone knows that. * Daniel O'Dell rans to them. * Daniel O'Dell: All right. Nobody sees here. (Sees a bowling ball on the floor) Did you kids do that? * Sasha: No, sir. Slappy did. * Daniel O'Dell: Of course Slappy did. Just stay out of trouble, okay. Daniel O'Dell's house Kitchen * Randy: (Looks for a salad for refrigerator) * Randy: Hey, Doob. Hand me a salad, would you? * Slappy the Dummy hands him a salad. * Randy: Thanks. * Slappy the Dummy: You're welcome. * Randy: (Whimpering) * Dooby Dog: Randy, rook. * Slappy the Dummy: What's the matter, Doggy. I thought you're going to be slaves. * Dooby Dog and Randy: (Screaming) * Randy: Run. * (The Rock Show by +44 begins to play; Randy and Dooby Dog run from Slappy) Daniel O'Dell's house - Night Living Room - Night * Cameron: Here they come. Ready, Taylor. * Taylor: Yeah. * Cameron: Katherine, all set. * Katherine: Yeah. * Sasha: Now. * Taylor and Katherine throw a net to trap Slappy in * Slappy the Dummy: (Gets trapped in a net) Now look what you've done? * Cameron: Good job, gang. * Daniel O'Dell: You did it, guys. * Taylor: Slappy comes alive and scare people * Randy: And there's footprints on the floor * Sasha: And he plays tricks on everyone * Dooby Dog: He scares us. * Slappy the Dummy: I would've gotten away with it If it weren't you meddling kids and that stupid dog. Daniel O'Dell's house * Daniel O'Dell: I got you guys for eating dinner. * Randy: (Eating salad) * Dooby Dog: Yum. * Randy: This salad looks great, huh, Doob. * Dooby Dog: Rha. Dooby-Dooby Doooog. (Laughs)